The art of Seduction
by lovematters
Summary: Yes, that was it. She had finally cracked. The power had finally gone to her head. Because there was no way Tsunade would give her an S-class mission to seduce Uchiha Itachi if she was in her right mind. SakuraXItachi Oneshot Non-massacre


**AN: Hey people! This is my first fanfic, so don't be too harsh! But please just give it a go and tell me what you think! Oh and please review! Thanks! XOXOXO**

* * *

'_Tis best to weigh the enemy more mighty than he seems.'__  
__William Shakespeare_

* * *

Sakura stared blankly at Tsunade. She had lost her mind. Her job as Hokage must be too stressful. Yes, that was it. She had finally cracked. The power had finally gone to her head. Because there was no way Tsunade would give her an S-class mission to seduce Uchiha Itachi if she was in her right mind.

"You- you want me to what?" asked Sakura incredulously.

"You heard me," said Tsunade cheerfully, stacking some paperwork.

"Uchiha Itachi?" chocked Sakura "Head of ANBU?"

"That's the one," continued Tsunade in her cheery tone.

_Like there are any others..._

"You want me to seduce... the Ice Cube?" said Sakura slowly.

"Yes"

Sakura checked her sensei's temperature. Nope, that was ok. Maybe she was on drugs, or perhaps she had had one too many cans of Sake. She made a mental note to confiscate all cans of that blasted substance that she could get her hands on.

"But I've got my ANBU exams in a week!" Sakura said, in a sudden panic "I need to prepare!"

"That's why you have exactly a week to complete this mission."

"But it's S-class! It could take months! And I've never seduced anyone before!"

"Really? I seem to remember-"

"Ok fine, a couple of people," snapped Sakura, waving this piece of information aside "But this is Uchiha Itachi! I'm sorry, but it's like trying to seduce Sasuke! Except ten times harder! Uchiha's don't have hormones! I could take my top off in front of him and I doubt he would even look twice!"

"It's worth a try," said Tsunade.

"Tsunade!" scolded Sakura "That's not my point! This mission, it's- it's beyond S-class!"

"So you don't accept?" said Tsunade slyly. She knew that Sakura would never back down from anything, even if it was attempting the impossible.

"Yes-no-I... oh alright..." said Sakura, defeated. "I've just got one question though. Why on earth would _you want_ me to seduce Uchiha?"

Tsunade rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly and coughed. Sakura narrowed her eyes at this and said suspiciously "What did you do?"

"Well... It's a bet I've made with Itachi's father..."

"IT'S A WHAT!?" shrieked Sakura.

"I know! I know, but he offered me ten crates off sake..."

"TSUNADE!!"

Sakura was breathing heavily, her nostrils flaring and death intent in her eyes. She could pride herself on the fact that she was one of the few people that could actually get away with shouting at the Hokage.

"I'm sorry! But he said to me that his son didn't have any weaknesses, and I mean, you know that man, he's just so egotistical, I couldn't let that comment slide-"

"So you bet him that he did-" muttered Sakura.

"-and then he said if I can prove to him that he does, he'll give me the sake, so we agreed on the bet."

"And what, pray tell, are the details of this bet?" said Sakura sarcastically.

"Well, we agreed to give Itachi a password, that no one else knows, and someone has to get that out of him... but he doesn't know what it's really for, he's just been told he can't tell it to anyone..."

"And WHY, out of all the methods you could have chosen, did you choose seduction?"

"Well you try beating information out of Uchiha Itachi," muttered Tsunade.

"Point taken," agreed Sakura "But still, why me?"

"Well, who else is there?"

Sakura spluttered. Tsunade had a whole squad of female nins at her disposal who would be one hell of a lot more willing to do this job and she says "Who else is there?"

"So you'll do it?" she asked.

Sakura sighed. It would be pointless to try and knock some sense into her right now. But still, she was asking her to do the impossible.

"Yes, alright then..." muttered Sakura.

"Good!" exclaimed Tsunade, clapping her hands together "Well off you go then!"

"Wait, what?" asked Sakura incredulously.

"Itachi should be in the training area," she said, winking at her "Your mission starts now!"

Shaking her head in disbelief, Sakura backed out of the door.

As she was walking along the corridor, she heard Tsunade call out

"And don't tell anyone!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Sakura was found standing alone in the middle of the training grounds, pondering her first move. She knew Itachi was there somewhere, but she also knew that trying to find him would be pointless. It was the same with Sasuke. If he didn't want to be found, then he wouldn't be.

But even if she found him, it wouldn't make much of a difference. She had absolutely no idea how to go about seducing the impossible. Sighing, she ran her hand through her hair.

She almost laughed at the thought of what Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi would do if they found out what she was doing. They would probably go and try to kill Itachi. Try being the operative word.

Mind you, she actually had to get a reaction out of the Ice cube though for something like that to happen anyway. That was going to be the hard part.

Sighing, she realised she really didn't know that much about him. She had obviously seen him before, due to him being Sasuke's brother and head ANBU, but then again, that had just been passing him in the Hokage's tower or at Sasuke's house.

Other than that, the only other things she knew about him were through Sasuke or rumours. She strained her memory for any piece of information that might help her. And then it clicked. She remembered.

"_All Uchiha's are attracted to power, Sakura. Sometimes it can be their undoing."_

She smirked, remembering Tsunade's words. She was actually glad she had listened to that rant about Uchihas and why they were all idiots. Those particular rants normally happened after Tsunade had had one her many arguments with Itachi's father.

If Itachi liked power, then she would show him power; and lots of it. Her smirk widening slightly, she raised one chakra filled fist high in the air and slammed in down into the ground with enough force to bring down a mountain.

The ground shattered beneath her feet. Bits of rock, dirt and clumps of grass went flying everywhere. When the dust cleared, Sakura was left standing in front of a forty foot crater. Still smirking, she straightened herself up and took a kunai.

_Time to come out and play, pretty boy_

She forcefully threw it at one of the nearby trees. Watching in satisfaction as the kunai hit its mark, she saw the tree split cleanly in two. It was the intimidation tactic she would use with Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi whenever they were irritating her. And it usually had them running for their lives.

"Impressive..."

She spun around, whipping out a kunai. And then she saw him. Itachi stood about ten feet away from her, leaning casually against a tree, watching her with what seemed like mild interest.

Sakura did not say anything, but simply smirked at him. Phase one was complete. Her plan was working perfectly so far. Tightening her grip on her kunai, she threw it quickly at the tree on which Itachi was leaning. He leapt aside just in time to avoid the shattering tree. Surveying the remains of the tree, he stated "Haruno Sakura..."

"Uchiha Itachi," she stated coolly.

"You're on my brother's team," he said, moving closer to her. As he got nearer, Sakura realised just how good looking he was. But no, she couldn't think that. This was a mission, not a time for her to start drooling over Sasuke's older brother.

He came to a halt right in front of her. She had to look up to meet his eyes, due to him being about half a foot taller than her.

"Is there something you wanted to say to me, Uchiha-san?"

He did not answer her, but instead took one of her hands in his own, and held it up. He gazed at it with faint interest, as though he was examining it.

Sakura felt like she was in shock. What on earth was he doing? She tried to tell her hand to remove itself from his grip, but the connection between her brain and arm seemed to have died. Mentally slapping herself, she forced herself to snap out of the shock.

Gaining back a sense of herself, she drew herself up to her full height, which compared to him really wasn't that impressive, and said indignantly,

"Is there something wrong with my hand, Uchiha-san?"

He looked down at her again, this time smirking "I was just wondering how such a small and delicate hand can cause so much damage," he said in a deep voice, pointing to the large crater.

Sakura puffed up angrily and was just about to rebuke him for calling her 'small and delicate' when he continued,

"But you can never tell..." he said more to himself than to anyone else. He gently ran a thumb down her palm. Sakura simply stood there, quite unable to grasp the situation. Was Uchiha Itachi _flirting _with _her_? Wasn't _she_ supposed to be playing the games, not _him_?

"Small I may be but delicate I most certainly am not. Ask your brother, he's had first hand experience," she hissed.

Itachi let out a small chuckle at this. Letting go of her hand, he let it drop back to her side.

"Spar with me," he said suddenly.

Sakura raised her eyebrows at him, not really expecting this. She had thought just getting him to talk to her, or even acknowledge her would be near impossible, but here they were, him asking her to spar with him.

"Not today, Uchiha-san," she said and made to turn around. However Itachi apparently had other ideas, because she felt his hand close around her wrist and spin her around to face him.

"I thought I made myself clear," she said indifferently.

"You did," he said smirking "but you said _not today_, if I recall correctly."

Sakura glared at him. He really was an annoying piece of-

"So I'll see you here tomorrow," he said casually, turning around and walking away.

Sakura stood there for a second, trying to comprehend what he had just said, before a sudden look of realisation passed over her face, which quickly turned into one of fury. This had just become personal.

"Hey! Get back here, NOW!"

Itachi just continued walking, a smirk adorning his features.

She stormed after him and just as she was about to pull him around, he disappeared.

"Asshole," she muttered, kicking the pebbles by her feet.

"Now Sakura, that's no way to talk about your superiors..." said a voice behind her.

She whipped around only to be faced with Itachi again. She could not do this. She was going to have to forfeit the mission, otherwise she feared her mental health might deteriorate.

"Don't you dare," she snarled poking him hard in the chest "do that again."

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"And I couldn't give a shit if you're head of ANBU, I'm going to call you what I like."

He raised his eyebrows at her. She really did intrigue him, this Kunoichi. Most others would be swooning or fainting if he had paid them as much attention as he had this one, yet here she was blatantly refusing to fight with him and calling him names. She could probably pride herself on the fact that she was the only one in Kohona would even dare to do that, with the exception of Sasuke, but then again, Sasuke had about as much common sense as a cactus.

There was something else about her as well. He couldn't quite place it, but he could tell she was no ordinary girl. He stared interestedly at the Kunoichi, before suggesting,

"You could just call me Itachi."

"No, I don't- wait, what?" she asked, slightly startled.

"Itachi," he said "just call me Itachi, Sakura-_chan," _he said, placing emphasis on the suffix.

"Why you little-" she said angrily, cracking her knuckles menacingly at him.

Itachi chuckled lightly. He didn't think he had been so entertained in years_..._

Sakura glared at him. This was more than just a mission, this was war. Screw the part of her that thought he was ridiculously sexy. Which in actual fact was most of her...

"I am going to kick you're perfect ass into next week," she seethed. If this had been Naruto, Sasuke, or Kakashi they would have been running very, very, very fast by now. But of course Uchiha Itachi was in a league of his own...

"You noticed," he said, the trademark smirk reappearing on his face.

She aimed a furious punch at his stomach, which he flipped back to avoid, landing gracefully in a fighting stance.

"You're angry."

"_You_ noticed."

He sent a well aimed kunai straight at her head, which she avoided easily. He had been expecting that. Now it was time to see what she could _really_ do...

He made a few hand seals and sent a huge ball of fire straight at her. She jumped high into the air and suddenly disappeared. Itachi narrowed his eyes. He scanned the area with his Sharingan, but she was nowhere to be seen.

He stayed quite still, listening out for the faintest sound. Suddenly there was a rustling and Sakura came darting out from behind a tree and charged at him. He quickly determined that it was only a shadow clone however, and one well aimed kunai took it out.

Suddenly the earth beneath his feet vanished, or rather exploded, as what Itachi now realised as Sakura punching her way through the surface of the ground emerged, shooting up from the debris and aiming a right hook at his face. Catching her arm, he twisted her around and sent a kick straight at her stomach, which she leapt above, and freeing herself from his grip, she flipped away from him landing neatly on her feet, a kunai in her hand. She was panting slightly from her effort, but her anger only seemed to fuel her determination. Uchiha Itachi was going down...

He sent another kunai at her, this one catching her off guard and hitting her in the arm. Cursing, she pulled it out and threw it straight back at him. Itachi ducked casually and charged towards her, aiming a kick at her right hip. Blocking his attack, she retaliated with a few kicks and punches, but to no avail. He was simply too fast, and with his Sharingan he could predict most of her movements. He was just too good...

Then suddenly remembering her mission, an idea popped into her head.

And then she was pinned against a tree. She wasn't quite sure how it happened, but all she knew was that she had paid dearly for her lack of concentration. Or perhaps not...

"I win," he said smugly, pinning her arms above her head.

"Do you?" she said smirking. Itachi froze. What was she-?

Suddenly he felt a pair of soft lips brush against his own.

_Was she up to something? Why did she just-?_

Suddenly those soft lips met his own again, except this time they lingered there for a little longer.

_Why-? Oh screw it._

He really wanted her to do that again. Suddenly he began to wonder who was at whose mercy.

"Itachi-kun," she whispered seductively."Can you tell me something?"

He let out a little growl in response as her lips met his again, teasing him. He dropped his arms and wrapped them possessively around her petite waist, pinning her in between his body and the tree.

She snaked her arms around his neck and whispered lightly into his ear,

"Can you tell me...?"

She captured his lips with hers again, except this time, it was a full blown kiss. She traced her tongue over his lips, whilst he pulled her deeper into the kiss, his hands travelling down her back and stopping just above her bum.

She broke away from the kiss suddenly, and in a husky voice said,

"...What your password is?"

His mind a fuzzy mess, he murmured "Aiko..."

And then she was gone. He stood there for a moment in a complete daze, before-

"Shit"

* * *

"Tsunade!"

Sakura burst through the door, completely breathless, having just run at top speed all the way from the training ground. She was pretty sure that this mission had cut her life short, because no doubt after Itachi realised what she had done, he would be after her blood.

Tsunade, who had been in a deep slumber, nearly fell off her chair as she heard the crash of the door slamming into the wall.

"What is it?!" she asked quickly "Has Itachi found out about the bet?"

"No, but I've got the password!"

"Oh, that's- wait, you did what?!"

"I got it! It's Aiko!" exclaimed Sakura.

"It's only been an hour! What the hell did you do?!" said Tsunade standing up suddenly.

"I...errr..." muttered Sakura, turning pink. She didn't particularly want to tell Tsunade what making out with Uchiha Itachi had been like. He was an incredibly good kisser though...

"No, in fact, I don't want to know," said Tsunade firmly. Suddenly a wide smile spread over her face "I can't wait to tell Fugaku about this..."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the Hokage, but a worried look passed over her face as she suddenly remembered something.

"Tsunade... Do you know any good hiding places?" she asked.

"Why?" she asked quizzically.

"Because your head of ANBU probably wants to kill me right now..."

"Oh. Oh dear..." said Tsunade. Evidently she this had not crossed her mind before. "Look, just hang around Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke. You know they'll kill anyone who so much as looks oddly at you."

"Ok then," muttered Sakura, not really wanting to leave the security of the office, but that was before she saw the huge pile of paperwork that Tsunade would no doubt force her to do if she stayed.

Sakura backed out of the office hurriedly, deciding it would be best to just lay low at her apartment for a couple of days. Turing around, she slammed hard into someone's chest and looking up she caught a flash of onyx eyes and dark hair, to which she immediately flung her arms over her head and shutting her eyes tight she began to ramble,

"I'm so sorry, look it was a mission, and I had to get that password out off you, and I couldn't exactly have beat it out of you, so I had to-"

"Sakura?"

She looked up in surprise, and almost breathed a sigh of relief when she found herself looking into Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi's confused faces.

"What mission?" asked Naruto bemusedly.

"Oh, err... never mind," she said nervously. She mentally smacked herself. She had really put her foot in her mouth this time. Now they were going to ask her about it and would not stop pestering her until she gave in...

"What mission?" said Sasuke, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Sakura cursed inwardly. He could always tell when she was hiding something.

"It's just one that Tsunade asked me to do," said Sakura, her voice slightly higher than normal. "Why are you here?"

"We were looking for Itachi," said Kakashi.

Sakura immediately went beet red and stared down at the floor, which really put the cards on the table.

"Sakura," said Sasuke in a low dangerous tone "You know where my brother is, don't you?"

"No!" she squeaked "Of course I don-"

"What did you do with him?"

"What makes you think that I-"

"_Tell me, now_."

"Ok, ok! Fine, I'll tell you!" she said defeatedly "Tsunade gave me a mission to seduce Itachi, happy?"

There was a silence in which all three boys processed the information, before the explosion came.

"YOU DID _WHAT_!?"

She cringed as they all bellowed the words at her. She was not going to get out of this situation with ease; that was for sure.

"What did you have to do?" asked Sasuke through clenched teeth.

Sakura turned a deeper shade of rouge and bowed her head a little lower.

"You better not have slept with him," said Kakashi warningly.

"No, I didn't!" said Sakura indignantly, glaring at him.

"Then what did you do with him?" asked Naruto furiously, cracking his knuckles together. She knew that judging by the way things were going, there was going to be a nice little queue of people waiting to attempt to sock Itachi right in the face. Attempt being the key word.

"So I may have made out with him, it's not that big a deal," she said, waving this aside.

"Right," said Sasuke, and he made to turn around. She noticed the look on his face. It was the look he normally wore when he was about to beat someone up. Usually one of her boyfriends.

She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back around, and folding her arms, she glared up at him crossly.

"You will not try to beat up Itachi," she ordered firmly. "Nor will either of you-" she said pointing at Naruto and Kakashi.

"But-"

"No buts, you won't do it. And don't you even think about trying anything when my back is turned, because I _will_ know," she scolded.

They cringed away from her. They knew that tone and they also knew if they did anything to the contrary of what she said, there would be severe consequences. The consequences usually being particularly violent and sadistic.

"Right now that's sorted," she said cheerily "I'm going to go and get lunch now so do you-"

"Sakura"

Sakura froze. Now she really was in trouble. She knew that silky deep voice anywhere. Deciding it was time to face the music, she turned around slowly and looked up into the handsome face of Uchiha Itachi.

"You'll come to lunch with me."

She started. That was not what she had been expecting. But she didn't know what he was planning, and somehow she didn't think it was a good idea to go out alone with Uchiha Itachi. Luckily for her though, Kakashi stepped in between her and Itachi and growled,

"No, Sakura will eat with us."

It really was quite frightening. You would have noticed the deadly auras surrounding these two from a mile off, and if looks could kill both of them would have been incinerated. Sakura was mildly surprised that she couldn't see sparks flying.

"I believe I have something to discuss with Sakura-_chan,_" he continued in that same smooth deadly tone.

"I think _you've_ spent enough time with Sakura," growled Sasuke, stepping to Kakashi's right, while Naruto stepped to his left, each clenching their fists.

"_Boys_," warned Sakura.

But they completely ignored her, and continued glaring death itself at Itachi.

Sighing, Sakura realised that if she didn't stop them soon, there might not be a Hokage's tower anymore. Stepping in between them, she placed a hand firmly on Itachi and Kakashi's chests and pushed them apart.

"I am going to have lunch with Itachi, I believe we do have things to talk about," she said in a falsely sweet tone. "I will see you later at the training ground and seeing as everyone seems to want to take me out for a meal, we can go out for dinner."

"But-"

"No buts. I will see you later." With that, she took a rather surprised Itachi by the forearm and dragged him down the corridor and turning the corner. She stopped and faced him, hands on hips, and asked crossly "What do you want?"

"I should that is obvious, _Sakura_" he drawled, her name rolling off his tongue silkily.

"Well ask your father or Tsunade, I am not in the mood," she huffed, turning around with the intent of stalking away from him. However he quickly rendered her unable to do this by grabbing her arm and pushing her up against one of the walls.

She would just pretend that being pinned to a wall by Uchiha Itachi's well toned chest did not make her heart rate quicken.

"Itachi," she growled warningly "get. Off. Me."

Smirking at her, he moved a hand slowly to her waist and snaked his arm around it.

"Itachi, I swear if you don't-"

She was cut off mid rant by the feeling of warm soft lips on her own. And then he was kissing her.

_Oh God oh God oh God oh-_

And then she was kissing him back, melting into his arms. She simply could not help it. He was just so...

He slid his tongue gently into her mouth, teasing her own. She moaned slightly at the sensation, her hands pressed against his chest in the forgotten attempt to push him back. She could feel his hands sliding down her waist and landing on the back of her thighs. In one fluid moment, he had pulled her legs up so that they were wrapped around his waist.

Squeaking slightly in surprise, Sakura flung her arms around his neck so that she could support herself. He now moved his mouth from her own and began to kiss the base of her neck, gently nibbling on her collarbone. Sakura let out another low moan, almost feeling him smirk against her skin.

"Itachi," she breathed, but was stopped by his mouth claiming hers once more, locking it in another passionate kiss. He deliberately slid his hands up her thighs, reaching her hips once more. This time however, he slid his hands under her top and began to make his way upwards towards her breasts.

Right now, Sakura could not honestly have cared if he took all her clothes and screwed her then and there, up against a wall in the Hokage's tower. Hell, she wanted him to. She tightened her grip around his waist and pressed herself if possible even more firmly to him. He let out a long growl in the back of his throat and pushed her harder against the wall. She was _his._

Their kiss grew rougher as he pressed his lips more firmly against her own. She could feel his possessiveness in the kiss, but did not care. Right now, she was at his mercy, as he had been at hers. And then it hit her. Payback.

She broke away from the kiss, suddenly, panting heavily. He had got what he wanted, and he might have got more if she had not come to her senses. Fighting the urge to cry, she turned her head away from his, her arms falling limp around his neck.

"Is that what you wanted?" asked Sakura, her voice cracking slightly. She had gone too far. She had shown him that she was hopelessly infatuated with him, infatuated enough to let him control her like that.

She didn't dare look at him. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, although she wasn't quite sure if it was because of the shame and humiliation she had just subjected herself to by allowing herself to be played like this, or if it was because out of hurt that he did not actually feel anything for her. Either way, Sakura felt obliged to cry.

"Did you get what you came for?" she repeated, trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

"No," he said calmly.

She shut her eyes, resting the side of her head against the wall she was pressed up against. She felt utterly as if she had been taken advantage of.

"I came here for you," he said, in that same rich, deep voice. "I want you."

Sakura started in surprise. Did she hear that correctly? He...wanted...her...?

He reached a hand up and caught her chin, turning her head gently to face him.

He caught her gaze with his own, gently trailing a hand down her cheekbone. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Sakura did not react as his lips touched her swollen ones; instead she numbly clung to him, her legs still gripping his waist.

Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead against her own. He was not entirely sure why this Kunoichi was so special, but to him, she was worth her weight in gold. She was his and nothing was going to change that.

"Thank you," she whispered.

**AN: Please review!!**


End file.
